A walk in the woods -slender x reader-
by fudgebiskets
Summary: blarb. this is my first fanfiction. it is about slendy and you. it gets lemonish, so be warned.


You sat on your bed reading a (favorite creepypasta ship) fanfic on your laptop. You were half way through, when your little sister (who is 11) barged into your room. "Watcha doin'?" she asked. "Reading. Now get out of my room," you replied. But she didn't move. "Watcha readin'?" she asked. "Nothing. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM," you said in an agitated tone. But your sister still didn't leave. Instead, she just hopped onto your bed and looked at the screen. You tried to shut your laptop, but it was too late. She held the computer open. "A (f/c/s) fanfic?" she asked and started laughing. "Shut up!" you said. "Why are you reading that?" asked your sister, still giggling. You sighed. You got off of your bed and left the room. What does it take to get some peace and quiet? You thought to yourself. Even though your mom was gone most nights, you still found it hard to be alone, with your sister always on your case. You looked at your watch; it read 8:00 pm. You decided to go outside and get some fresh air. You didn't mind being alone outside...at night. You smiled at the thought that your sister couldn't even take out the trash at night alone. You exited your house through the back door. You walked out into your back yard, and into the forest, which marked the edge of your property. You liked taking walks back here, on account of how much the forest reminded you of the one in the game, SLENDER. You were such a fangirl for creepypasta characters, it wasn't even funny. But your sister thought it was hilarious. You began to trek through the dark forest, your mind buzzing. You don't know why, but they haunted your thoughts at school, home, and sleep. Some might use words like, "obsession". You kept walking through the woods, until you came to a fence. You didn't feel like going home yet, and you wanted to keep walking in a straight line, to avoid getting lost in the woods at night. So, you decided to climb over the fence. You kept walking, the dirt and twigs crunching beneath your feet. You loved that sound. Eventually, you came to what appeared to be some sort of bath house. Next to it stood a few rows of tankers. You were astonished. It was the woods from SLENDER! Or, at least looked like it. Out of excitement and curiosity, you walked into the building. The sound of dirt and twigs crunching beneath your feet turned into the clicking of your shoes on tile. You stopped for a second. You couldn't see anything ahead of you. You felt for your pocket, and found your phone. You turned it on, and used the light to guide you. You walked into one of the small rooms, and you found a note on one of the walls. You walked toward it and looked at it. 'Always watches; no eyes' it said. You thought you were going to die. Not because the note meant that you really were in the slender woods, and that slender was probably going to kill you. You could have died of sheer happiness. You didn't care if slender killed you. If you saw the real slender, you would probably be so excited, you would die of a heart attack. You picked up the note, and went outside. As you walked, you folded the note, and put it in your pocket. Then things started to get all static-y. But instead of running away, you turned, so that the static got worse. You knew who was right behind you. You turned all the way around, and saw him. Tall, a black suit and tie, pale skin, and no face. You ran toward him. Even though Slendy couldn't make any facial expressions, he seemed...surprised at the fact that you weren't afraid. When you got close enough, you jumped at him, and wrapped your arms around his neck, knocking him over. You were now on top of Slendy. He was still recollecting his thoughts on what the hell just happened. "What the-" he started to say, but was cut off by you, as you pressed your lips against where his mouth should be on his face. You pulled yourself away from his face, and rested your head on his chest, still hugging him. Slender was still really surprised, but also a little happy. No one had ever expressed any kind of affection toward him. He craved more of it. As if reading his thoughts, you brought your head up to his, and began to kiss him again. Then you felt something happening to his face. You stopped kissing him, and looked at him. A wide smile had somehow spread across his face. He wrapped his hands around your waist, and pulled you in for another kiss. You rolled over, so that he was now on top of you.  
Still kissing, you moved your hands and gently caressed his his chest and moved toward his back. Your hands bumped into two of his tentacles, which resulted in Slender giving a lustful moan. You grasped one tentacle in each hand and moved your hands up and down the length of them. This action proved to be...extremely beneficial. One of Slenderman's tentacles made it's way to the button of your jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them, and his tentacle slid inside your pants. It slowly began to rub your clit. You began to moan as it slowly made its way inside you. The tentacle started to slowly move in and out of you. His only remaining tentacle wrapped around you and slowly made it's way inside your shirt. Then, suddenly, you heard your sister call, "(y/n)! Where are you?" Slenderman quickly got off of you and picked you up. He used his tentacles to fix your clothes, and used his own hands to fix up his suit. You turned around, and saw your sister, holding a flashlight, and looking for you. You turned back towards Slender, and he was gone. You began to walk toward your sister. "(y/n)!" she cried happily. "I was looking everywhere for you! What are you doing out here?" You paused, thinking for a response. "I was just taking a walk," you said. "Well come on, let's go home," said your sister. And with that, you two left the woods and went home. You had a feeling that you wood come back out here sometime soon...3


End file.
